UNDERGROUND
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Han pasado cuatro largos y aburridos años para Sara pero una noche en un café ella se encontrara con el rey de los goblins quien está dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de Sarah "¿Que deseas Sarah?" "A ti". Basado en el PV de David Bowie Underground.


Sumarry: Han pasado cuatro largos y aburridos años para Sara pero una noche en un café ella se encontrara con el rey de los goblins quien está dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de Sarah "¿Que deseas Sarah?" "A ti". Basado en el PV de David Bowie Underground.

_**Underground**_

Han pasado cuatro largos y aburridos años para Sara Williams.

Si bien disfrutaba su vida de hermana mayor y de estudiante de preparatoria a punto de graduarse siempre le había parecido que su vida podía llegar a ser mucho más de lo que las personas creían.

Sus notas de excelencia y la recomendación de su madre para entrar en una escuela de actuación era algo que hacía que las personas exclamaran lo maravillosa y fuera de lo común que era su vida pero para alguien que había vivido algo verdaderamente fuera de lo común eso era simplemente mundano.

-Dime Toby ¿aquella vez hice lo correcto? –

Toby no entendió y solo le regalo uno de sus dulces a su hermana para salir disparado a la caja de arena a jugar con sus demás amigos.

-Tal vez las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, me pregunto si tal vez pude haber tomado otra opción

Lo pensó toda la tarde sentada en esa banca color rojo del parque mientras cuidaba a Toby hasta la hora de regresar

Sarah debía de llevar a Toby a la casa bañarlo y dormirlo si podía antes de que sus padres regresaran del trabajo, y es que a su poco querida madrastra no le agradaba que el pequeño saliera a ensuciarse en "sepa dios que tanta bacterias" en palabras de la misma.

Así Sarah apenas logro el tiempo contado, el pequeño Toby se encontraba en su cama jugueteando con un par de dinosaurios cuando la pareja llego, su padre solía ir a recoger a Irene a su trabajo por lo que siempre llegaban juntos.

No salió a recibirlos, se encerró en su habitación, prendió el ordenador, tenía una tarea de historia medio terminar y era la excusa perfecta para no hablar con la mujer, había visto desde la ventana de la habitación de Toby como la mujer hablaba con la vecina que seguramente le habría dicho (como buena chismosa de barrio que era) que había llevado a Toby a jugar al parque.

Pero nunca llego el reclamo, solo se escuchó el grito desde el primer piso anunciando que la cena estaba lista

Cenaron en paz o por lo menos eso parecía ya que se notaba el deseo de hablar en la mujer y cuando esta estuvo punto de decir algo el moví de Sarah sonó.

-Claro yo voy

-A donde – pregunto su padre

\- Anna me dijo que su primo hizo una banda y van a tocar en una pequeña sala de conciertos cercas del centro comercial quiere alguien que los apoye ya que nade los conoce

-No iras a uno esos lugares de mala muerte – Irene objeto inmediata, dejando de lado su tenedor para poder centrarse en la conversación.

-No se trata de eso es solo un café con noche libre de talentos

-Dije que no

-¡Papá!

-Yo no veo porque no pueda ir, así se divierten los jóvenes

Esas palabras fueron suficientes y Sarah subió a su habitación mundo ropas y salió tan rápido como había subido. El lugar no era lejos y tenía dinero para el taxi de regreso así que no importaba nada.

El lugar era al estilo bodega, se llegaba a él bajando las escaleras por diminuto corredor hasta una puerta de madera que dejaba escapar algo de música.

Su amiga la esperaba en la puerta, luces rojas colores oscuros mucho ruido un saxofonista en el escenario habían entrado una mesera corría de la barra a las mesas con taza de café.

-Dos capuchinos pidió Anna cuando se acercó a ellas

-¿Cuándo es el turno de tu primo?

-No lo sé, tu disfruta de la variedad – contesto mientras giraba la vista para poder verle el trasero a un chico que había pasado junto a la mesa

-No creo poderla disfrutar como tu

El ritmo de la música cambio después de que el encargado anunciara el siguiente exponente "King" Batería suave, teclados y un saxofón armonizaban esperando la entrada del vocalista que aún faltaba en el escenario

No one can blame you for walking away

Too much rejection

No love injection

Life can be easy

Sarah no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, camisa blanca, traje color gris, el saco abierto, sobre todo una gabardina de cuero negro y gustes en las manos, el cabello corto y bien arreglado, sus ojos bicolor la encontraron entre las personas que clamaban su canción o su bella apariencia, no podía estar segura.

It's not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

'Cause it hurts like hell

But down in the underground

Underground, si recordaba es o mundo, nunca había dejado de tenerlo presente era sumamente importante para ella por todo lo que resguardaba, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en semejante lugar.

You'll find someone true

Down in the underground

A land serene

A crystal moon, ah, ah

¿Acaso jugaba con ella? lo veía sonreír ampliamente, recordaba esa sonrisa detrás de un antifaz en un brillante salón de baile, todo parecía ser una fantasía dentro de unos de sus cristales como la última vez. ¿Cristal Moon? Tal vez eso era ella estaba presa de él y de su magia nuevamente

It's only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's underground

Underground

¿Para siempre? Qué significaban esas palabras ¿le estaba reprochando el no haber quedado aquel entonces? ¿No había comenzado su canción diciendo que no la culpaba y ahora eso ojos parecían quererla devorar ¿nadie lo notaba?

Así era nadie lo notaba las miradas intrigantes, seductoras y sonrisas burlona siguieron toda la melodía. Bajo en medio de los aplausos del escenario y evito galantemente a las chicas que se le acercaban pidiéndole su autógrafo, creyó que se acercaría a ella pero solo busco la salida del café en rotundo silencio.

El encargado anuncio una segunda banda y Anna exclamo que se trataba de su primo pero Sarah ya no estaba a su lado.

-Jareth –Dijo apenas subió las escaleras, antes de que perdiera en la profundidad de la noche. Él se detuvo.

-Jareth

-Así que aún me recuerdas Sarah –se giró a verla y ya no era el hombre con aspecto rockero ahora era el rey de los gobelinos el que tenía frente a ella con su cabellera alborotada y sus excéntricos trajes.

-Jamás podría olvidarle, tú lo dijiste solo es para siempre

-Esa canción no era ara ti

-¿Entonces para quién? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú me invocaste ¿lo olvidas?

Sara intento recordar en que momento podría hacer sido sin lograr encontrar una respuesta

-Mi querida Sarah me hiere saber que después de que has estado llamándome estas últimas tres noches no puedas recordarlo.

¿Tres noches? Ahora lo recordaba esos últimos días había tenido problemas para dormir, había intentado hablando con Hoggle, Sir Didimus y Ludo pero cuando la noche se espesaba ella simplemente era presa de las pesadillas.

Ella pertenecía al mundo de los humanos eso era seguro pero en cada suelo siempre pasaba lo mismo estaba pasando un rato agradable con sus amigos de la escuela o con la familia cuando todo empezaba a temblar y el suelo bajo sus pies se desquebrajaba haciéndola caer a la oscuridad infinita.

-No hay nada peor que enviarte a ti misma a un olvidadero – dijo agachándose solo un poquito para verla de frente – he tenido que sacarte de allí en tres ocasiones Sara ¿Qué pasa con tu determinación? – se enderezó y Sarah pudo notar esa cara de preocupación en él.

-Tú eras la lechuza que me sacaba de la oscuridad, por eso había estado pensando en el laberinto últimamente

-Tu siempre has pensando en el laberinto Sarah si no fuera así jamás habrías buscado a howi y esas otras ratas traidoras

-Es Hoggle

-No importa. Lo que importa es que tu corazón tiembla y se olvida de si mismo por eso caes a los olvidaderos durante tus sueños.

-Deseo…

Jareth miro asombrado de que de la nada dijera esa palabra, que bien sabía el poder que tenía frente a él.

-¿Que deseas Sarah?

-Deseo saber si me odias

-¿por qué debería de contestarte?

Por qué o te lo pido, tú me diste el poder

-¡eres una engreída!

-¡y tu un falto de palabra! ¡Se suponía que me darías todo lo que deseara! ¡Y ahora te niegas a contestar una pregunta sencilla! ¡No te estoy pidiendo uno de tus cristales!

-Prefiero darte un cristal – Gruño realmente molesto

-Pues dame uno que conteste a mi pregunta por ti

-No te odio

Contesto finalmente con el mismo tono de disgusto que habían adoptado ambos pero al final solo relajo los hombros y se quedó estático esperando las siguientes palabras de Sarah - ¿satisfecha? ¿Qué más "desea" la señorita "no tienes poderes sobre mí pero yo sobre ti si"?

-A ti

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero a ti Jareth, lo he pensado sin descanso, en ese momento fui una niña que solo quería verse como la heroína de la historia enfrentado al villano y tú me concediste. Me diste la gran aventura que había deseado vivir pero hubo muchas cosas que no dejaron de rondar mi cabeza desde entonces tus palabras mientras me ofrecías el último de los cristales que pudiera ver a mis amigos a pesar de todo y que en las noches de tormenta viera una lechuza blanca en mi ventana.

-¿sabes el peso de tus palabras? No habrá marcha atrás

-No quiero que la haya, esa vez tuve que pensar por mi hermano ahora quiero pensar por mi

-Tus pedidos siempre están llenos de egoísmo, Querida Sarah ¿realmente creíste que convertirá en un ser repulsivo a un niño tan adorable?

Sarah no pudo decir nada los labios de Jareth se abrieron igualmente de rápido que habían se cerrado con la última pregunta de la que no estaba respuesta pues era esta obvia

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero alterando mi mundo una vez más? – pregunto alejándose extendiendo las mano al airé.

-Nada…pero aun así no pienso cambiar de opinión

-Piensa tus palabras bien pues esta vez puede no seas tan bien recibida como la última vez

-Lo dice quien ha acudido a mis llamados mientras dormía y me saco de los olvidaderos

-No me retes

-No me rechaces

-Sarah – Llamo Anna desde las escaleras café subterráneo – Mi primo quiere celebrar contigo su debut

Anna no dijo más pues vio a aquel apuesto estar con Sarah

-¿Sarah? ¿Todo está bien?

-Lo siento Anna – se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos – has sido una gran amiga y tú eres la única que me ha querido a pesar de mis fantasías, pero este mundo no es para mi

-Sarah ¿de qué hablas? – quiso retener a su amiga cuando esta se alejó soltándole las mano

-Deseo que el rey de los goblins me lleve a su castillo pues acepto temerle, amarle, hacer lo que me diga

-A cambio me convertiré en tu esclavo – Jareth tomo de la cintura a Sarah, que no había quitado la vista de su amiga, con una mano y con la otra tomo su capa enrollándolos a los dos en esta desaprendiendo en el espacio.

-Anna ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – pregunto un joven que salía en busca de la muchacha

-Lo siento, tengo la sensación de que Salí a buscar a alguien pero no recuerdo bien

-A quien buscarías si llegaste sola, ven vamos a celebrar mi debut.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de nuevo Anna giro la vista atrás aún tenía la impresión de haberse despedido de alguien importante pero no sentía pesar ni dolor, sentía alivio.

-Estoy segura de que estará mejor, quien quiera que sea.

Y entro al café lleno de música y voces.


End file.
